


【羞水】工具人的“报复”

by isilincil



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilincil/pseuds/isilincil





	【羞水】工具人的“报复”

“注意，杰克爱的第一百零一次工具人紧急会议临时召开，铁汁们赶紧过来开会咯！“  
略带着急的低沉男声响起，片刻之后一群英雄开始聚集了起来。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我看到杰克眼圈都红了！他现在一定很难受，好想去安慰他。。。”艾希双手紧握在胸前，担忧地看着桌上的平板直播着所谓赛后败者的采访会。  
“哼，拆散我和洛的人，活该。”坐旁边的霞狠狠地瞥了眼对面“水墨风皮肤”的卡莎，视线也悄悄地飘向桌上，“啧，这特么那是采访会喔，这气氛都快变成致歉会了吧。那个sb定的新规矩，出来吃我漫天飞羽！”  
“哎霞，别别别，亏你还这么有精神。”一手拦住快要暴走的霞，伊泽瑞尔拍了拍躺在旁边了无生趣的韦鲁斯，“我旁边这位哥们都快神经衰弱了，他才刚打完最后那场比赛呢。”

“。。。”浅紫皮肤的男子躺在椅子上，眼神放空地对着满是复古装修的天花板。小炮走过来在对方眼前跳了跳又挥了挥手，并没有收到任何反应。  
“惨的呀，这次又疯了，还记得去年的时候。。。”  
“！”  
“啪”的声响，椅子被一下撞跌，接着众人只能看到韦鲁斯像开了幽灵疾步一般冲出了会议室。

“你干嘛刺激他啊。”伊泽瑞尔托着腮，然后看了看闭着眼的卡莎。“卡莎，你有什么建议，毕竟现在阿水最宠你了。”  
“大家都是工具人，说什么宠不宠呢。”冷静的声音响起，卡莎缓缓地睁开双眼。“没事，之前也是这样撑过来，今晚梦境里看我带他去虚空体验一下，他很快就会忘记今晚失利的痛苦。”

“体验虚空”可还行，别另外给少年加多一个心里阴影啊。金发男子翻了个白眼，烦躁地翻着手机的通讯录，点开一个电话就打了过去。

“喂，杰斯啊，那个。。。你们那边也太吵了吧。。。”  
“唉。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“安静，安静！现在是会议时间你们以为是来打架吗！雷克顿，亚托克斯，麻烦你们要打出去打！”  
穿着新皮肤的菲奥娜深呼吸了一口气，然后对面前已经扭成一团的两个“生物“吼道。

“亚托克斯你不就是个工具人！你刚刚凭什么指挥我，哈？！”  
“别嚣张！要不是拳头整我，我会像现在。。。连个ban位都上不了！”说着一张翅膀，剑魔就开大劈了下去。

“话说起来，为什么是德玛西亚人在这发号司令？”弗拉基米尔从桌上拿起被红酒，翘起二郎腿缓缓地说道。  
菲奥娜冷冷地用西洋剑点了点桌面，站着俯视一旁瘫坐着的贵族。“有什么不满吗，诺克萨斯人？“  
“看来是皮痒的样子。“艾瑞莉娅手上的刀刃飞舞了一遍，似乎兵戎相见已经是一触即发。

“两位女士似乎对我有点误会，“弗拉基米尔喝了一小口红酒，然后漫无目的地摇晃着酒杯。“我只是想说，我已经有很好的主意，保证会将今晚的不快忘得一干二净。”

“真的假的。。。”杰斯摸了摸下巴，看着对面男子邪魅一笑。“唔。。。总觉得有种不详的预感。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/砂砾开始流动，如同沙漏中正在塌陷的漩涡。诡异的微光脉动着渗入夜空，拼造的生物在恕瑞玛的夜幕下高高跃起，口角黏涎，狂吼怪叫。/（1）

全身疲惫不堪的喻文波无法理解，为何比赛失利心情不佳的自己回酒店躺下秒睡后，就处于一个奇异的“梦境”。他只能定义那里为“梦境”，因为和他的现实生活差天异地，但是又和他每天玩着的游戏某些设定太过相似。暗淡的微光下，他看到了那夸张的满是黑紫色尖刺和触手的怪物，外皮是金属般反着光的黑色甲壳。。。这不就是虚空的那些小弟吗？等等，为什么自己穿越哪不好，穿越去了虚空之地？？？

身前的怪物哀嚎了几声就对他发起了攻击，尖刺“刷”地一下就在少年的脸上划上深深的血痕；大脑根本没怎么思考，喻文波立刻转身撒腿就开始在地底深处进行了“神庙逃亡”。虽然内心拼命地想让自己冷静下来，但对这怪物的惊恐以及脸上的疼痛战胜了一切。别说是大脑的分析、就连睡前的沮丧也容不得多想；少年满嘴的“卧槽卧槽”，小短腿也利索地运动起来，因为他能感觉到身后的巨物正疯狂地向自己的方向追赶。冰冷的空气因急促呼吸全聚集在了喉咙，但心脏却跳得火热。看来除了胃和肾，怕是以后他还要落下一个心率过快的病根。

就那么吐槽一下的功夫，喻文波眨眼的瞬间却发现刚刚的洞穴和虚空怪物消失一空，而自己突然像是失重一样不停往下坠，周围的风景则变成了无尽的黑暗。

/老子懂了，这失重感是。。。我要睡醒了！！！/

有那么片刻的开心，可是恢复意识之后却发现自己身在一个更“糟糕“的处境下。  
喻文波发誓，今天的采访自己真的不是因为想哭所以红了眼圈，可是现在他是真的哭出来了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/但即便清楚地知道自己应该感到害怕，身体中的一部分还是期待着成为他关注的焦点，想要感受他强大的视线落在自己身上。/（2）

少年光临了虚空之地后，此刻寒冷和疼痛让他瞬间清醒。  
他发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在光滑的桌面上，双腿被一双毫无温度的大手抓着，将其僵硬的身体完全对折了起来；身下露出脆弱的穴口毫无防备，并且能清晰感受到内里正被一温热的物体狠狠地撞击。  
喻文波突然感到了恐惧，被绸带绑着的双手以及对他身体毫不留情的禁锢及侵犯，都在暗示自己正在接受着一场强迫的情事。同时，他也激动地发现眼前同样赤裸的“施虐人”，那面孔、厚重的刘海、还有深不见底的黑色眼瞳，是熟人，而且是他的恋人。

“Shy。。唔，Shy哥？”  
“杰克。。。”

耳边响起了对方轻声的叹息，还是熟悉的低沉并且心平气和的样子，但是身下的动作却是又急又莽。喻文波一时不知道自己应该做些什么，也不知道能做些什么；平时高瘦的韩国青年就算是在情事的时候，也从来没粗鲁地对待过自己。而现在少年的穴道已经被无情地扩展，内里的软肉被对方深入的肉具狠狠地挤开；那甚至就不像是人体器官，反而如烧红的炭一般灼伤着自己的神经。

由疼痛慢慢转化着的莫名快感让喻文波的脑子一片混乱。后来那看似无章法的撞入居然有意无意地触碰到自己的敏感点，电击般的快感让无助的少年一下子想要拥抱些什么，双腿也无意识地围在了对方的腰上。嘴上模模糊糊的喘息声也让青年意识到身下恋人的改变，接着一把就将被绑着的无处安放的双手挂在了自己的脖子上。

少年能感受到对方撞击的速度越来越快，被快速研磨密处而累积的快感让他的下体也在一步步地肿胀。可是这时，他才发现那里的顶端早就被人用猩红色的绸带不轻不紧地绑着，无法溢出的感觉让他难受至极。他尝试呼喊着对方的名字，可是青年就像入魔一般，只顾着莽撞地开发着自己的乐园。最后对方的一个撞入，一股股暖流灌满了深处，咬着牙撑到最后的少年还是没能得到“释放“。

失去意识的前一刻，双眼模糊的少年只能看到对方俯首靠在了他的肩旁，然后一口咬上了那惨白的颈脖。像是已经被训练纯熟的小兽，这疼痛居然直接刺激着少年刚被松开的下体，一个激灵地释放出了一滩白浊。颈上的伤口流血不止，而青年像是在品尝美食般认真地舔着；原本漆黑的双眼，现在已经是像那绸带的猩红，紧紧地盯着虚弱的喻文波。少年还想说些什么，但能发出的低吟连他自己也无法听清，接着眼前一黑，一下子就昏倒了过去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“杰克，醒醒。”

喻文波能感受到有人在轻轻的呼喊他，距离近得让他能感受到空气喷出的温热。刚刚的经历让他疲惫不堪，但是对方的声音还在他耳边缠绕，甚至有一大手轻揉着自己的后颈。刚刚微睁的双眼被阳光刺眼得将要重新闭上时，很快一个身影就移到了他的身前。

“呜。。。你。。。你真是Shy哥？”

 

等喻文波清醒后，姜承録用简单的中文与少年捋了一下两人的处境：他们穿着奇怪的“校服“，先不说这校服眼不眼熟，当对方指着少年的头发说”金色“时，喻文波看了看手上的手套，双眼一翻且内心暗地吐槽，该不会又穿越到吊Ez身上吧。因为少年累得实在不想走动，于是两人靠着一棵大树就坐了下来。喻文波放眼望着周围操场似的的环境，还有远方像是学院般的建筑，心里大概也有了个底。（3）

此时舒服的微风轻轻地拂在两人脸上，喻文波终于感到自己的心情有了些许放松。今天实在经历了太多事情，紧张、沮丧、恐惧、快感，简直像是要将自己精神分裂一般。他的头软软地靠在了韩国青年的左肩上，对方的手也覆盖住少年的手背，不再是刚刚的冰冷，能感受到手掌心一股股的热度。

“Shy哥，我刚刚。。。做了奇怪的梦。“虽然说现在也挺奇怪的，喻文波暗自吐槽。  
“。。。对不起。“对方身体颤了一颤，然后缓缓地吐出了这句话。

他要为什么而道歉？喻文波首先想起刚刚荒唐的情事，脸一热然后甩了甩头，像是要忘记一般。想了片刻，他自言自语般地说道。

“你为什么要道歉啊。。。比赛又不是只有你一个人在打。“  
“。。。“

少年感觉到了对方的手颤抖着离开了他的手背，转而一把搂住了他的窄肩。喻文波瞄不到姜承録现在是什么样的表情，只能脑补一下对方低头自责的样子，然后尝试安慰一下失落的恋人。

“那个，Shy哥不要太自责了，是人就会有失误嘛，我最后那把的大招也。。。唉。。。“  
“没有，杰克很努力。“  
“谁不努力，但是赢的永远只有一方。”

少年年轻，但很清楚队伍的处境。赢了正常，输了将会被血喷或嘲讽，不打卡微博他都能料到的事。其他的队伍群雄崛起，只有进步，他们才能继续维持所谓的统治力。从去年的青涩到今年的成熟，他清楚只有不停进化才能帮助队伍一起获胜。

“我知道了。。。那，只能更努力。”  
“嗯，Shy哥你是要更凶。1打3、1打4，期待期待。”  
“然后，我再拿个5杀？”  
“。。。你拿吧，反正成熟的ad是不需要5杀的。”

对方仿佛听懂似的轻笑了一下，然后本来搂着肩的手摸上了喻文波的头顶，像安慰小动物一样力度不轻不重地按揉着。少年感受到大脑像是被揉舒服了一般，杂乱的思绪慢慢淡出。他的右手悄悄地扯住了对方的衣角，而松弛的身体终于是收到了该休息的信号，靠着恋人的肩便沉入了深深的睡眠。

（END）

PS：  
私心的皮城二人组：  
“刚刚他们再搞什么鬼啊。。。”杰斯关掉了监控屏，扶额深深地吐槽道，“先是恐怖片，再是色情片？”  
身旁的伊泽瑞尔耸了耸肩，然后一屁股就坐在了会议桌上。“怎么样，杰斯，还是我靠谱吧。不过为什么阿水一直骂我，可是我还要帮他呢？”  
杰斯看着金发的少年笑了笑，一手用力地拍了拍对方的背。“他不是在夸奖你嘛？说你屌喔。”话音刚落，收到的是对方的一记眼刀。

“嘲讽我？今天不陪我练上三、四场可别下课！”  
“可以，上ban位太久也是时候伸展下腰骨。如果我全胜，会有奖励？”  
“哼，那就要看班长你能不能通过测试了~”

 

PS2：  
（1） 来自卡莎的背景故事  
（2） 来自弗拉基米尔的背景故事  
（3） 新皮肤战斗学院的设定


End file.
